Juntos o No
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Aun cuando él la dejó sintiéndose vacía y destrozada, ella todavía lo amaba. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Juntos o No.

Cuando su esposo la saludó con un beso en la mejilla una vez regresó a casa después de un largo día en el trabajo con su maletín en mano, Karin tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a sonreír.

-La cena estará en poco tiempo, querida.- dijo él aun sosteniendo el cucharon con salsa salpicando en el suelo.

-Excelente.- fingió un tono alegre.

-¡Mamá, regresaste!- la sonrisa de Karin se volvió más sincera y radiante al escuchar la voz de su pequeña alegría en la vida. -¡Hola!- de inmediato se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Hola, mi lindo hombrecito.- alzo a su hijo en sus brazos y llenó su rostro de besos. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?- lo bajó y tomó su mano para llevarlo a la sala de estar y hablar en el sofá como a él le gustaba.

Después de la cena preparada por su servicial esposo llevó a su hijo a dormir asegurándose de tardar lo suficiente como para que cuando llegue a la habitación su marido estuviera ya profundamente dormido. Suspiró aliviada una vez comprobó que roncaba antes de dejar al lado de su almohada una nota diciéndole que estaba en su oficina por las dudas de que despertara.

Fue a su oficina en la casa y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio acercando su maletín.

Suspiró, comprobando otra vez que los reiatsus de su esposo e hijo estuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones, antes de abrir el maletín y sacar de allí un papel pulcramente doblado en tres atado con un bonito lazo color verde con un pequeño narciso enredado en el moño.

Sus dedos temblaron mientras desataba la cinta. Aún no podía creer que haya sido Rangiku quién le entregó la carta del trimestre esta vez cuando normalmente siempre era el nuevo shinigami que llegaba a patrullar la ciudad. ¿Eso debía darle esperanzas de algo? Aunque no debería tenerlas de todos modos. La esperanza murió cuando ella se casó y él no la detuvo.

Desdobló la carta y leyó atentamente la carta proveniente del verdadero amor de su vida, el capitán shinigami Hitsugaya Toshiro, proveniente de un mundo diferente llamado Sociedad de Almas donde el tiempo transcurría de un modo diferente.

 _Mi Karin,_

 _¿Cómo has estado? Sé que cumpliste treinta y ocho el mes pasado, lamento no haber podido adelantar la carta para poder felicitarte adecuadamente en esa fecha, aunque sé que últimamente no eres muy aficionada a tus cumpleaños. Sé que no te gusta estar envejeciendo, sin embargo nunca podría entender la razón de tu disgusto hacia ti misma, no cuando cada vez que te veo me siento aún más deslumbrado por tu belleza._

 _Sé que tu hijo cumplirá ocho años pronto, esperó que esté bien. Es un buen niño. Su reiatsu era débil la última vez que estuve en el mundo humano, pero lo más probable es que aumente con el paso de los años, aunque para el momento en que los hollows decidan empezar a molestarlo probablemente ya será un adulto, así que no te preocupes por eso. Recuerda que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo para lo que necesites._

 _No preguntaré por el estado de tu marido, sé que sería hipócrita de mi parte. Pasó gran parte de mis días envidiándolo, deseándole el mal al querer que lo abandones para estar a mi lado. A pesar de que fui yo el que prácticamente te empujó a sus brazos, aún no puedo dejar de querer sostener tu mano._

 _Te visitaré pronto, no sé cuándo. Sabes que puede ser en cualquier momento, sabes también que podría no visitarte nunca. El que lo sepas muy bien fue lo que nos llevó a esta situación. Toda la vida esperaste por mí, incluso ahora que has formado una familia aún me esperas para calmar nuestra sed del uno por el otro a pesar de que sea incluso más prohibido que antes._

 _Lo siento. No debería haber regresado a tu vida. Lo nuestro siempre fue una locura, siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso. Insistimos pero no funcionó y aún después de perder tuve que volver a tu lado aunque ahora eres la que no debería amarme. Nuestro amor es más prohibido que nunca y aun así no me siento mal por amarte, solo me siento mal por no poder sostenerte en mis brazos todas las noches. A veces no logró dormir pensando que estás con tu esposo, que él tiene sus manos sobre ti._

 _Tendrás un hijo con él, tendrás su apellido, estarás legalmente casada con él, pero sigues siendo mía, y no imaginas la satisfacción que me causa el saber que tú te consideras mía también. Para ti eres mi mujer, y eso es todo lo que me importa._

 _Porque soy tuyo, siempre lo seré. Sé que lo sabes, aunque solías olvidarlo._

 _Aunque no estemos juntos, nos pertenecemos._

 _-Tu Toshiro._

Karin suspiró temblorosamente, abrazando la carta contra su pecho mientras sentía lágrimas deslizarse por sus ojos.

Era una carta corta, pero decía mucho. Y era lo único que tenía de él en más de tres meses.

¿Cómo fue qué las cosas terminaron así? Ellos se amaban muchísimo, ella lo habría esperado toda la vida e incluso más allá. Pasaron muchas dificultades, sufrieron y lloraron, pero permanecieron juntos… hasta que simplemente todo acabó.

Aun cuando él la dejó sintiéndose vacía y destrozada, ella todavía lo amaba. Todavía lo hubiera esperado. Pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más débil, se desvanecía en dolor cada vez más, haciendo sufrir a sus seres queridos al tener que verla en ese estado.

Esperó años y Toshiro no regresó. Su familia sentía su dolor, e hicieron lo que pudieron para tratar de rescatarla del abismo en el que se estaba sumergiendo. Y Karin se esforzó para tratar de ser menos miserable, solo por el bien de su familia. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba casada y tenía un hijo, y sus seres queridos estaban satisfechos al verla seguir adelante.

El día de su boda fue uno de los días más angustiantes de su vida. Tuvo que fingir una sonrisa todo el tiempo, mientras que secretamente deseaba que el hombre que realmente amaba apareciera en cualquier momento para poder huir juntos. Claramente, eso no sucedió.

Al año de su matrimonio finalmente sus ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo al saber que estaba embarazada. Y cuando su hijo nació, ella tuvo una nueva persona a la cual amar con todo su corazón. Su vida pasó a girar alrededor de su niño.

Nunca esperó que Toshiro regresara un par de años después. Nunca esperó caer tan fácilmente en sus brazos otra vez. Nunca esperó que él la siguiera amando tanto como ella lo amaba.

Sabía cómo pasó todo, claro que lo sabía. Aun así, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo. ¿Cómo dejó que todo esto pasara? ¿Por qué tuvieron que terminar así? ¿Cómo podía su amor, siendo algo que les causaba tanta felicidad, ser tan letal y dañino?

Aun a pesar de todo lo que amaba a Toshiro, no pudo seguir aferrándose a su carta, tuvo que guardarla en un cofre con llave en el fondo de uno de sus cajones, luego tuvo que salir de su oficina y dirigirse a su habitación pasando el cuarto de su hijo para recostarse en su cama junto a su esposo.

Cerró los ojos y ahogó las lágrimas, rezando por algún día poder dormir tranquila junto al amor de su vida. Sin culpas, sin dolor, sin temor a que él nunca regresara. Solo ellos, solo Toshiro y Karin, como no debería ser, pero aun así querían que fuera.

No importaba lo que dijera el destino ni nadie. Ellos se pertenecían, aunque no estuvieran juntos.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento no haber subido esto ayer, me dormí xP

Este es el segundo OS parte de mi Reto FanFiction, al q ya explique en el fic "Una Aventura".

Genero: Angustia.

Como ayer me olvide de subir este, hoy subire otros dos más así q serían tres en un día, wow xD

En fin, espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
